ppgz y rrbz sentimientos nuevos
by Brick y Bombon
Summary: Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que lo vi el se con sus hermanos y nos dejaron sin siquiera decir adiós pero eso fue hace 4 años y ya lo había superado o por lo menos eso pense
1. Volverte a ver

Hola jejeje soy nueva aquí y este es mi primer fanfic ojala les guste

Cap.1 volver te a ver

Para empezar los rrbz y las ppgz no tienen poderes.

°°°Glosario°°°

-diálogo-

(pensamientos)

{yo hablándoles}

*acciones*

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que lo vi el se fue con sus hermanos y nos dejaron a nosotras sin siquiera decir adiós pero eso fue hace 4 años ya lo había superado o al menos eso pensé

-Hola chicas-gritaba una chica de 15 años de tez pálida, pelinaranja esta tenia unos hermosos aunque algo extraños ojos de color rosado que brillaban de felicidad al ver a sus amigas llevaba puesta una blusa de manga larga rosada con el diseño de un corazón, un falda de mezclilla y unos hightops rosas con calcetines blancos que combinaban su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta y con un gran moño rosado

-Hola momoko-grito otra chica de 15 de tez pálida esta tenia unos hermosos ojos azules su cabello rubio estaba recojido en dos coletas llevaba puesto una blusa blanca de manga larga con una corbata azul una falda azul de cuadros unas calcetines escolares blancos y zapatos escolares negros

-Corre momoko que solo te esperaré 5 minutos-dijo una chica de 15 de cabello azabache de tez pálida y de unos hermosos ojos verdes esta llevaba puesto una blusa verde limón de manga corta con detalles verdes unos shorts verde oscuro y unos lowtops verde al igual que una gorra verde.

-Ay voy kaoru-dijo momoko cansada y algo agitada

-Porque llegas tarde momoko-pregunto miyako

-Es que estuve despierta toda la noche viendo el maratón de jonny cosmo y me levante tarde-respondio momoko

-Al momoko debes superar tu adicción por jonny cosmo-le dijo kaoru

-No es una adicción!-respondió enojada momoko

*entran al salón y se sientan*

-buenos días alumnos hoy tendremos a tres nuevos alumnos-dijo la maestra

-Hola-dijo un de ellos mirando a momoko (ella esta aquí sera que me reconozca)

-Hola que tal-dijo otro mirando a miyako (ojala no se haya olvidado de mi)

-Hola-dijo el tercero de ellos mirando fijamente a kaoru(que tal si ya se olvido de mi)

(Donde lo vi antes)pensaron kaoru,miyako y momoko al mismo tiempo

Creen que valga la pena seguir? 


	2. Volverte a ver parte 2

Hola jejeje bueno aquí le traigo el capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 volver te a ver parte 2

°°°Glosario°°°

-Dialogo-

(Pensamientos)

{Yo hablándoles }

*Acciones *

=Anteriormente=

-Hola-dijo un de ellos mirando a momoko (ella esta aquí sera que me reconozca)

-Hola que tal-dijo otro mirando a miyako (ojala no se haya olvidado de mi)

-Hola-dijo el tercero de ellos mirando fijamente a kaoru(que tal si ya se olvido de mi)

(Donde lo vi antes)pensaron kaoru,miyako y momoko al mismo tiempo

=Actualmente=

-bueno chicos por favor presentence con la clase y luego les diré donde se sentaran-Dijo la maestra

-Muy bien. Bueno pues me llamo Brick Jojo- Dijo el primer chico de unos 15 años,alto,musculoso y realmente {digo REALMENTE} guapo,pelinaranjado y de unos hermosos aunque extraños ojos color rojo rubi llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca,una sudadera roja,un pantalón negro,unos hightops negros con agujetas rojas y una gorra roja.

-Muy bien Brick te sentaras atrás de Momoko. Momoko por favor alza tu mano-Dijo la maestra

*Momoko alzo su mano y Brick empiezo a caminar hacia ella al llegar a donde ella estaba el le sonrió haciendo que Momoko se sonrojara*

-Yo soy Butch Jojo-Dijo el otro chico de 15 años,alto,musculoso,realmente guapo,de cabello azabache y de unos bellos ojos color verde esmeralda llevaba puesto una camisa negra,una sudadera verde,un pantalón azul y unos lowtops verdes con agujetas negras.

-Butch tu te sentaras atras de Koaru. Koaru alza tu mano por favor.-Dijo la maestra *Koaru alzo su mano y Butch camino hacia ella al llegar donde estaba kaoru el le dirijio una mirada y ella se sonrojo*

-Yo soy Boomer Jojo es un placer conocerlos-Dijo el último chico de 15 años este era alto,musculoso,muuuuy guapo,rubio y de unos cautivantes ojos color azul turqueza llevaba puesto una camiseta gris con una sudadera azul,unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos lowtops blancos con agujetas azules.

-Boomer tu te sentaras atrás de Miyako. Miyako alza tu mano porfavor-Dijo la maestra

(Miyako alzo su mano y Boomer camino hacia ella al llegar a su lado el la vio directo a los ojos y ella se sonrojo mucho)

-Bueno empezemos con la clase y...blablabla-Dijo la maestra

=Al terminar las clases=

-Que bueno que ya terminaron las clases ya me estaba durmiendo-Dijo momoko

-Tienes razón momoko yo igual-Dijo Kaoru

*Se acerca Brick*

-Hola momoko me preguntaba si...bueno...no se te podría invitar un helado?-Pregunto Brick

-Si claro vamos-Dijo Momoko

-Bueno pues ya nos vamos adiós Momoko-dijo Miyako

Con las chicas

-No se te hacen algo familiar los 3 chicos nuevos-pregunto Koaru-Estoy segura que los eh visto antes-

-Tienes razon pero donde los vimos antes-pregunto Miyako-siento que conozco a Boomer desde hace tiempo

{NOTA:Las chicas habían hecho todo lo posible para olvidar a los chicos y ya los habían olvidado}

-Bueno pues realmente no lo se que tal si mañana vamos a mi casa y lo pensamos un poco entre todas tal vez encontremos algo en el ático sabes que guardo todo ahí-dijo Miyako enteresada en el tema de los chicos-Tiene que haber algo-

-Tienes razón Miyako yo le aviso a Momoko-dijo Koaru muy pensativa

-Yay hagamos una pijamada jijiji-Dijo Miyako casi brincando de la emoción -Estoy segura que mi abuelita me dejara-

-Bueno entonces mañana haremos una pijamada en tu casa-Le respondió Koaru

Se que es algo corto pero intentare hacer los capítulos mas largos. El próximo capitulo sera mucho mas interesante. Ahorita no son tan interesantes porque pues apenas estoy empezando jejeje pero les prometo que mejoraran ya que tendre a tres amigas ayudandome jejeje bueno pues aquí esta el adelanto:

( Esos ojos rojos ya los había visto antes y con el me siento bien no se siento que lo conosco desde hace muchos tiempo. Estoy segura que te conosco)pensó Momoko

-Chicas miren esta foto-

-Lo sabia-

-No puede ser tienes que estar jugando- 


	3. Recordarte

Hola jejeje aquí les traigo el capitulo No.3

Capitulo 3 Recordarte

°°°Glosario°°°

-Dialogo-

(Pensamientos)

{Yo hablándoles }

*Acciones *

=Anteriormente=

-Tienes razón Miyako yo le aviso a Momoko-dijo Koaru muy pensativa

-Yay hagamos una pijamada jijiji-Dijo Miyako casi brincando de la emoción -Estoy segura que mi abuelita me dejara-

-Bueno entonces mañana haremos una pijamada en tu casa-Le respondió Koaru

= Actualmente =

Ya era de noche y estaban en casa de Miyako

\- Momoko que bueno que ya llegaste - Dijo Miyako llena de alegría - Pasa Koaru esta adentro y yo ya quiero saber que paso con Brick-

\- Hola Miyako - Le respondió Momoko - Bueno pues vamos con koaru y te cuento -

*Entran y van con Koaru*

\- Hola Koaru - Saludo Momoko

\- Hola Momoko - Saludo Koaru - Como te fue con el chico nuevo?-

\- Bueno pues les contare - Respondió Momoko

*Momoko empieza a hablar*

\- Caminamos hasta la heladería Perla y entramos pedimos dos helados de Fresa con crema y chocolate luego nos fuimos al parque y nos sentamos a comer el helado estuvimos un rato callados y después yo empeze a hacer preguntas -

/Flashback/

\- Oye Brick como es que tu familia se mudo aquí ? - Pregunto Momoko

\- Bueno veras es que nosotros vivimos aquí hace unos cuatro años aproximadamente pero mi papa fue transladado y hasta ahorita lo volvieron a trasladar aquí - Respondió Brick

\- Entonces se van a quedar aquí mucho tiempo? - Pregunto Momoko

\- Si eso creó - Respondió Brick

( Esos ojos rojos ya los había visto antes y con el me siento bien no se siento que lo conosco desde hace muchos tiempo. Estoy segura que te conosco)pensó Momoko

\- Brick no se pero siento que te conosco desde hace tiempo - Le dijo momoko algo sonrojada

\- Emmm...Bueno pues sera por que tal vez si nos conocíamos desde antes - Respondió Brick algo dudoso (Como le digo que soy, que la extraño y que aun la amo seria muy raro para ella y seria incomodo que tal si ya no siente nada por mi?)

\- Bueno pues tal vez - Respondió Momoko sonriendo

\- Emmm...Momoko puedo preguntarte algo? - Pregunto Brick

\- Si claro - Respondió Momoko

\- Te gusta alguien? - Pregunto Brick (Ojala aun sientas algo por mi)

\- Si me gusta un chavito que es lindo, guapo, divertido, gracioso y muy detallista - Respondió Momoko (Seria tonto decirle que no lo veo desde hace cuatro años pensara que estoy loca)

\- Aaaaa que bien es muy importante para ti de seguro son muy unidos verdad - Comento Brick algo triste (Ya tiene otro amor y de seguro ya se murió es amor que teníamos esa hermosa relación)

\- Pues su el es muy importante para mi pero somos muy distantes...la verdad es que hace tiempo que no lo veo - Respondió Momoko deprimida

\- Ay que mal que sean distantes - Respondió Brick (Ay que bien aun tengo una oportunidad okay muy bien le diré ahorita mismo)- Momoko hay algo que tengo que decirte y...yo..t..te -

\- Ay dios mira la hora quede de verme con Miyako y Koaru lo siento tanto Brick adiós nos vemos mañana en la prepa - Dijo Momoko * Le da un beso en la mejilla provocando que ambos se sonrojojen y sale corriendo*

/Fin de Flashback/

\- Y eso fue todo lo que paso - Termino Momoko su anécdota {Rin: Segura que así se escribe? Yo:Si creo Len: Esta bien}

\- Momoko le gustas digo yo jijiji - Comento Miyako

\- Miyako!- Grito Momoko - Apenas lo conosco -

\- Bueno pues vamos a empezar a buscar en el armario algo que tenga que ver con ellos - Dijo Koaru

\- Muy bien - Asintieron Miyako y Momoko

= Después de media hora buscando =

-Chicas miren esta foto- Dijo Miyako algo asustada

-Lo sabia- Dijo Koaru molesta

-No puede ser tienes que estar jugando- Comento Momoko - Esta foto es de la secu -

\- Sabía que se me hacían conocidos pero no puede ser como no nos dimos cuenta - Dijo Koaru molesta{ Rin: Molesta le queda corto estaba encabronada Len: Rin no podemos insultar Yo: Hay peques leeyendo esto Rin: Perdón es que se me chispotio jejeje }

\- Tenia mis sospechas de que fueran ellos - Dijo Miyako muy seria

\- Lo mejor sera actuar como si nada y no buscarlos esta bien Miyako no quiero que vayas inmediatamente con Boomer y le digas todo - Dijo Koaru

\- Si - Asintió Miyako casi apunto de romper en lágrimas - Es que hace tiempo que no lo veo y lo extrañe mucho - (Tanto tiempo había pasado Boom y y creí que ya te había olvidado pero volverte a ver mi hizo darme cuenta que yo aun...TE AMO)

Rin: Bueno pues hasta ahí por hoy

Len: Creo que es el capitulo mas largo

Yo: De hecho pero bueno aquí están los adelantos

-Puedo hablar contigo?-

\- Claro -

\- Ya no aguanto mas Te Amo y te hechas o de menos -

* Le roba un beso al cual ella corresponde *

\- No esto esta mal -

= Gracias lectores ojala les haya gustado alguna sugerencia favor de comentarnos Bye Besos y Abrazos =

Gracias a Momoko Him y a Loveisyou15 por leer la historia y estar pendientes 


	4. Te amo

Yo: Hola jejeje aquí les traigo el capitulo 4

Rin: Ojala disfruten

Len: Y sin mas rodeos empezamos

Capitulo 4: Te amo

°°°Glosario°°°

-Dialogo-

(Pensamientos)

{Yo hablándoles }

*Acciones *

=Anteriormente=

\- Sabía que se me hacían conocidos pero no puede ser como no nos dimos cuenta - Dijo Koaru molesta

\- Tenia mis sospechas de que fueran ellos - Dijo Miyako muy seria

\- Lo mejor sera actuar como si nada y no buscarlos esta bien Miyako no quiero que vayas inmediatamente con Boomer y le digas todo - Dijo Koaru

\- Si - Asintió Miyako casi apunto de romper en lágrimas - Es que hace tiempo que no lo veo y lo extrañe mucho - (Tanto tiempo había pasado Boomy y creí que ya te había olvidado pero volverte a ver mi hizo darme cuenta que yo aun...TE AMO)

=Actualmente=

\- No seas una nenita llorona Miyako - Dijo en tono frío Koaru - Boomer de seguro ni te extraña y de seguro ya se olvido de ti-

*Empieza a llorar Miyako*

\- Miyako por favor no llores todo va estar bien - Dijo Momoko confortando a su amiga - No le hagas caso a Koaru ella solo esta molesta-*Le dirije una mirada asesina a Koaru*{ Len: Las miradas fueran cuchillos estoy seguro que Rin: Koaru estaría agonizando del dolor en estos momentos Yo: Eso o ya estaría muerta}

\- Gra...gra...gracias Momoko- Dijo Miyako sollozando

\- Gran bebita llorona - Dijo Koaru

\- Y si yo te dijera eso Koaru - Dijo Momoko molesta - Como reaccionarias tu si yo te dijera que Butch no siente nada por ti eh-

\- A mi no me importa ese idiota, bueno para nada.- Dijo Koaru algo triste pero lo supo disimular y Momoko no lo noto - Yo SI ya supere a ese idiota no como ustedes que aun lloran por esos inútiles - (Porque dije eso si yo se muy bien que...aun lo amo)

\- Yo no lloro por Brick y ahorita Miyako es mas importante para mi - Respondió Momoko molesta

\- Acabas de admitir que el es importante para ti - Dijo Koaru victoriosa aun si importarle su amiga {Rin: Que mala amiga neta Yo: Pero ella también esta herida y triste por Butch Len: Honestamente yo creo que las chavas exajeran las cosas Rin y Yo: Hijo de tu relinda mamita}

\- Esta bien Koaru para que te miento y me miento a mi misma si yo se que amo a Brick- Dijo Momoko - Pero ahorita es mas importante mi amiga -

\- Tienes razón - Dijo Koaru - Lo lamento Miyako es solo...que bueno...yo estoy algo molesta y triste porque justo cuando creí haber olvidado a Butch el vuelve y despierta estos recuerdos y todos estos viejos sentimientos que yo había enterado en lo mas profundo de mi corazón -

\- No te preocupes Koaru yo te entiendo - Respondió Miyako*Le da un gran abrazo de oso*

\- Todo estará bien chicas estoy segura de que aun sienten algo por ustedes - Dijo Momoko

* Todas se dan un gran abrazo y se van a dormir *

=Al día siguiente en la prepa=

\- Entonces que vamos a hacer solo nos vamos a comportar como si hubiera pasado nada?- Pregunto Miyako

\- Si Miyako es lo que vamos a hacer - Dijo Momoko

\- Puedes hacer eso Miyako?- Preguntó Koaru - si no puedes dinos y estaremos contigo a cada momento -

\- Si uno puedo pero preferiría que estén conmigo por favor - Respondió Miyako

\- No te preocupes Miyako - Dijo Momoko - Estaremos contigo hasta que ya no nos necesites-

*Se acercan los chicos*

= Los rojos =

\- Hola este Momoko ser que em no se podamos hablar un momento por favor - Preguntó Brick

\- Lo lamento Brick pero ahorita no puedo tenemos que ir a clases adiós - Respondió Momoko jalando a Miyako - Tal vez en el receso o ala salida -

\- Si claro - Dijo Brick triste - No hay problema -

= Los azules =

\- Hola Miyako este quería saber si...pues...no se te gustaría ir por un pastelito a la hora de la salida - Pregunto Boomer

\- Pues este creó que...- Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Miyako ya que sintió el jalón que le dio Momoko llevándosela adentro del aula

=Los verdes=

\- Hola muñeca - Dijo Butch con voz seductora

-No me digas así imbécil - Dijo Koaru molesta y levemente sonrojada (Sigues siendo el mismo estúpido del que me enamore)

\- Como digas lindura - Dijo Butch acerdandose lentamente a Koaru - Pero se que te gusta que yo te diga así -

*Koaru se sonrojo al tener a Butch tan crece pero ante de poder hacer o decir algo sintió un tiran que la llevo hasta el salón*

= En el salón=

*Entran los chicos y se sentían en sus lugares Brick atrás de Momoko, Boomer atrás de Miyako y Butch atrás de Koaru después de cinco minutos entra la maestra*

\- Buenos días alumnos - Dijo la maestra - Hoy vamos a empezar con historia seguido por español y blablabla-

= En el descanso=

\- Mokoko debo hablar contigo - Dijo Brick

\- Que es Brick?- Pregunto Momoko

\- Ya no aguanto mas Te Amo Momoko - Dijo Brick

* Le roba un beso al cual ella corresponde *

= Con Miyako y Boomer =

-Puedo hablar contigo? - Pregunto Boomer - Es que hay algo que tengo que decirte-

\- Claro - Contesto Miyako - Que cosa?-

\- Ya no aguanto mas Te Amo y te hecho de menos Miyako- Dijo Boomer

* Le roba un beso al cual ella corresponde *

\- No esto esta mal - Respondió Miyako - No debes hacer esto. Tu y yo no somos nada -

\- Miyako quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto Boomer

\- Si Boomy aceptó ser tu novia - Respondió Miyako muy contenta

* Boomer abrasa a Miyako y le da un tierno beso*

Rin: Bueno hasta ahí por hoy mañana subimos capitulo nuevo jejeje

Yo: Ojala les haya gustado bueno aquí están los avances los iba a dar Len pero el...el esta...durmiendo jejeje

\- Quieres ser mi novia -

\- Si acepto -

\- Ya no lo soporto mas ella debe de ser mi novia no la de el -

\- Pero buscare como separarlos y tu me ayudaras -

\- Esta bien yo te ayudare por que el debe ser mio - 


	5. Problemas

Miku: Hola gente bella y hermosa perdonen el retraso es que tuvo unos problemas familiares y de salud

Rin: Aqui esta el capitulo nuevo

Len: Perdonen el retraso

Capitulo 5: Problemas

°°°Glosario°°°

-Dialogo-

(Pensamientos)

{Yo hablándoles }

*Acciones *

=Anteriormente=

= En el descanso=

\- Mokoko debo hablar contigo - Dijo Brick

\- Que es Brick?- Pregunto Momoko

\- Ya no aguanto mas Te Amo Momoko - Dijo Brick

* Le roba un beso al cual ella corresponde *

= Con Miyako y Boomer =

-Puedo hablar contigo? - Pregunto Boomer - Es que hay algo que tengo que decirte-

\- Claro - Contesto Miyako - Que cosa?-

\- Ya no aguanto mas Te Amo y te hecho de menos Miyako- Dijo Boomer

* Le roba un beso al cual ella corresponde *

\- No esto esta mal - Respondió Miyako - No debes hacer esto. Tu y yo no somos nada -

\- Miyako quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto Boomer

\- Si Boomy aceptó ser tu novia - Respondió Miyako muy contenta

* Boomer abrasa a Miyako y le da un tierno beso*

= Actualmente =

= Con los rojos =

\- Quieres ser mi novia - Preguntó Brick

\- Si acepto - Respondió Momoko - La verdad es que yo aun te amo -

\- Yo igual - Dijo Brick sonrojado

= Con unas personas misteriosas en algún lugar =

\- Ya no lo soporto mas Momoko debe de ser mi novia no la de el - Dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos y con un hoodie en su cabeza

\- Pero buscare como separarlos y tu me ayudaras - Dijo una chica de cabello largo rojizo de ojos rojizos y con un gran moño rojo en su cabeza

\- Tu me vas a ayudar a asegurarme de que entre Butch y Bellota no pase nada - Dijo un chico con cabello negro y ojos verdes

\- Esta bien yo te ayudare por que el debe ser mio - respondió una chica de cabello negro corto de ojos verdes

\- Lo que me faltaba esa cosa con MI Boomer - Dijo una chica rubia de cabello largo y de ojos azules

\- No le digas cosa ella es la chica mas hermosa del mundo - Dijo un chico rubio de cabello corto y de ojos azules

\- Ellas deben ser nuestras y esos inútiles deben sufrir - Dijeron lo tres chicos

\- Ellos van a estar con nosotras así sea lo ultimo que hagamos - Dijeron las tres chicas

= Con Brick y Momoko =

\- Estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado volver a ser mi novio después de tanto tiempo - Dijo Brick

\- Es que eres imposible de olvidar Brick - Dijo Momoko sonrojada

\- Pues que bueno no se que hubiese hecho si tu ya no sintieras nada por mi - Dijo Brick

\- Pues no se - Dijo Momoko - Brick crees que Koaru deje su orgullo y regrese con Butch

\- Yo creo que si - Respondió Brick - después de todo ella aun lo ama no es así?

\- No lo se ella esta algo dolida después de todo se fueron y no nos dijeron ni adiós - Dijo Momoko

\- Ya te explique porque nos fuimos así y si el suelo explica no creo que ella diga que no - Dijo Brick

= Con los azules =

\- Boomer como le voy a decir a Momoko y a Koaru que regrese contigo - Preguntó Miyako

\- Solo diles no hay nada que ellas puedan hacer - Respondió Boomer

\- Tienes rozón aunque estoy segura de que Koaru se va a enojar - Dijo Miyako

\- Eso no lo dudo - Dijo Boomer

= Con los verdes =

\- Hola muñeca - Saludo Butch

\- No me digas así idiota - Dijo Koaru molesta

\- Te molesta que te diga así muñeca? - Preguntó Butch

\- Si me molesta - Respondió Koaru

\- Porque mientes si sabes muy bien que te encanta que te diga así?- Dijo Butch con vos seductora y tomando a Koaru de la cintura aceracandola poco a poco a el

\- No me gusta ni me encanta - Dijo Koaru molesta y sonrojada ya que sus labios estaban a tan solo 5 cm de los del ojiverde

\- Pues deja que te refresque la memoria un poco - Dijo Butch sexymente - Así recuerdas lo que sentías por mi -

* Se acerca aun mas a Koaru y estando a ya un milímetro de sus labios*

\- Butch que vas a hacer? - Pregunto Koaru

\- Solamente esto - Respondió Butch antes de besarla suave y apasionadamente

Rin: Bueno hasta ahí

Len: Perdón si esta corto y algo aburrido pero es que tuvimos a una molesta hermanita de alguien molestandonos ( Hermana de Miku ) jajaja

Miku: Jajaja si es cierto bueno bye 


	6. Los alumnos nuevos

Miku: Hola lectores hermosos como están

Rin: Hola gente bella y hermosa aquí nosotros con otro capitulo

Len: Bueno pues comenzemos

Capitulo 6: Los nuevos alumnos

°°°Glosario°°°

-Dialogo-

(Pensamientos)

{Yo hablándoles }

*Acciones *

=Anteriormente=

\- Pues deja que te refresque la memoria un poco - Dijo Butch sexymente - Así recuerdas lo que sentías por mi -

* Se acerca aun mas a Koaru y estando a ya un milímetro de sus labios*

\- Butch que vas a hacer? - Pregunto Koaru

\- Solamente esto - Respondió Butch antes de besarla suave y apasionadamente

=Actualmente=

* Butch se separa de ella *

\- Ya recordaste lo que sentías por mi? - Pregunto Butch

\- No fíjate no me acuerdo de que yo sintiera algo por ti fíjate - Respondió Koaru

\- Quieres que yo te vuelva a refrescar tu memoria? - Preguntó Butch con voz seductora

\- No gracias y no quiero que vuelva a intentar eso jamas - Respondió Koaru - Si vuelves a hacer eso te juro que te rompo tu mandarina en gajos -

\- Segura porque tus ojos me dicen otra cosa muñeca - Dijo Butch * Se acerca a Koaru *

\- Alejate de mi - Dijo Koaru * Le da una patada a Butch en sus partes *

\- Eso dolió muñeca - Dijo Butch en el piso agonizando de dolor

= Al día siguiente en el salón =

\- Buenos días alumnos - Dijo la señorita Keane

\- Buenos días maestra - Dijeron todos en unión

\- Muy bien clase hoy tenemos 6 nuevos alumnos en la clase - Dijo la señorita Keane - Pasen y presenten se porfavor chicos -

\- Hola que tal yo soy Brownie - Dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos y con un hoodie en su cabeza

\- Yo soy Berserk - Dijo una chica de cabello largo rojizo de ojos rojizos y con un gran moño rojo en su cabeza

\- Me llamo Brute - Dijo una chica de cabello negro corto de ojos verdes

\- Yo me llamo Bard - Dijo un chico con cabello negro y ojos verdes

\- Mi nombre es Brat - Dijo una chica rubia de cabello largo y de ojos azules

\- Y mi nombre es Buddy - Dijo un chico rubio de cabello corto y de ojos azules

\- Brownie sientate atrás de Momoko, Berserk sientate enfrente de Brick, Brute atrás de Butch,Bard enfrente de Koaru, Brat a la derecha de Boomer y Buddy a la derecha de Miyako enfrente de Brat - Dijo la señorita Keane - Bien comenzemos la clase -

{ Los asientos de los chicos en la clase están así Momoko esta atras de Brick , Butch esta atrás de Koaru y Miyako esta adelante de Boomer }

\- Hola hermosa - Dijo Brownie

\- A em Hola - Dijo Momoko

\- Te gustaría ir por un helado después de clases - Pregunto Brownie

\- Em este no lo creo - Dijo Momoko

\- Porque no - Pregunto Brownie

\- Em porque yo tengo novio y no creo que le guste - Respondió Momoko

\- No importa es solo un helado te aseguró que no se molestara - Dijo Brownie

\- Si digo que si me dejaras poner atencion? - Pregunto Momoko

\- Si - Dijo Brownie

\- Bueno entonces supongo que esta bien - Dijo Momoko

\- Gracias hermosa - Dijo Brownie

= Brick's P.O.V =

Se escuchaba la risita de todas las chicas pensando que guapos eran los nuevos y ya me había hartado pero aun así escuche como ese tal Brownie estaba hablando con Mi Momoko. Ya se que ella tiene derecho a hablar con quien ella quiera pero como le podía seguir la corriente y sobre todo aceptar su invitación.

=Timbran=

Ay por fin ya terminaron las clases ahora si ya podre irme a casa y no hacer nada.

= P.O.V Normal =

\- Oigan chicos no me podre ir con ustedes hoy - Dijo Momoko

\- Porque? - Pregunto Miyako

\- Voy a ir a comer un helado con el chico nuevo - Respondió Momoko

\- Cual de todos? - Pregunto Koaru

\- Brownie - Respondió Momoko

\- No esta nada mal y esta guapo jijiji - Dijo Miyako

\- Miyako no digas eso - Dijo Momoko algo molesta y sonrojada

\- Sabes que es relajo - Dijo Miyako

\- Mas te val Miyako - Amenazo Momoko

\- Ay no es para que la amenaces - Dijo Koaru

\- Si ya lo se Koaru - Dijo Momoko - Bueno ya me voy. Disculpen me con los chicos si?

\- No te preocupes si lo haremos - Respondieron Koaru y Miyako

\- Gracias chicas - Grito Momoko

= Llegan los chicos =

\- A donde va Momoko? - preguntaron los chicos

\- Va a ir con Brownie por un helado - Respondió Miyako

\- Dijo que no la esperáramos - Agrego Koaru

\- Así que piensa tardar? - Pregunto Brick

\- Pues eso creo - Respondió Miyako inocentemente

\- Por que preguntas Brick? - Pregunto Koaru

\- Acaso ya estas celoso del chico nuevo? - Molesto Butch

\- NO! Claro que NO! - Grito alterado Brick

\- Lo acabas de conocer y ya estas celoso - Dijo Boomer burlándose

\- Que NO estoy celoso! - Grito Brick

\- Si aja te creemos - Dijo Koaru

\- Si tu no estas celoso entonces yo soy el rey de Roma - Se burlo Butch

\- Jajaja tu el rey de Roma no me hagas reír tu solamente eres el rey de los ineptos - Dijo Koaru entre carcajadas

\- Si yo soy el rey de los ineptos entonces tu eres la reina de los ineptos - Dijo Butch mientras jalaba a Koaru de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo

\- Ya sueltame Butch - Dijo Koaru sonrojada y algo molesta

\- No te molestes muñeca si sabes muy bien que tu me encantas - Dijo Butch con voz seductora

\- No me digas muñeca - Dijo Koaru

\- Y porque no? - Pregunto Butch

\- Porque si me vuelves a decir muñeca te romperé tu mandarina en gajos idiota - Amenazo Koaru

\- Enserio lo harías amor? - Pregunto Butch volviendo a acercar a Koaru

* Le sigue la corriente a Butch y se le acerco y le susurro *

\- Claro que lo haría...Amor - Dijo Koaru burlona y a la vez sinicamente

\- Ya ustedes dos dejen de pelear. Parecen marido y mujer - Dijo Boomer

\- Butch ya declaratele y termina con todo tu teatrito quieres? - Dijo Brick

\- Callate Brick o te callo yo - Amenazo Butch

\- Pues callame quiero ver que lo hagas - Dijo Brick retando a Butch

\- No me busques Brick porque me va a encontrar y no te va a gustar - amenazo Butch

Rin: Bueno pues hasta ahí por hoy

Len: Nos despedimos y nos vemos hasta la próxima perdón por el retraso es que los maestros nos llenaron de tareas

Miku: Ojala haya sido de su agrado y aquí están los adelantos

-Como pudiste-

-No es lo que parece-

\- Como puedes decir eso-

-Escucha me-

-No alejate de mi-

\- Dejame explicarte -

\- No quiero saber nada de ti - 


End file.
